Lorelai the Soccer Mom
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and her daughter Maggie 'Chandler's daughter.' are living in their apartment in NYC and Rachel and Phoebe have moved out and Chandler comes back for his daughter's soccer game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Lorelai is standing on the sidelines of her daughter's soccer game watching her play.A little while later she looks over and sees Chandler standing next to her.

''hi there.'' she says

''hi.'' he says

''uh when you uh get here

''oh just a few minutes ago

''right.'' Lorelai says

''so uh which one is our daughter?'' he asks her

''oh over there number 5.'' she points her out

''oh uh well she's very cute she looks just like you.'' he tells her

''yea.'' she says

''so how have ya been?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''and her?'' he asks her

''she's been great very smart she loves school and learning and everyday she comes home with tell or share with me about something she learned in school.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so what's her name?'' he asks her

''Maggie Elizabeth Gilmore-Bing.'' she tells him

''that's cute.'' he tells her

''thanks.'' Lorelai says

''how did you come up with her name?'' he asks her

''I've always loved the name Maggie and Phoebe helped me come up with the Elizbeth part.'' Lorelai tells him

''god bless her heart.'' Chandler says

Lorelai smirks ''so would you like to come out to lunch her us after her game?'' Lorelai asks him

''sure I'd love to sounds great we're we going?'' he asks her

''we have no idea yet probably just out to a restaurant somewhere on the way back to the apartment.

''your still living there?'' he asks her

''yes we are it's currently just our apartment because Rachel moved into Joey's and Phoebe moved in with her boyfriend.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh.'' he says

''Phoebe has a boyfriend?'' he asks her

''she does.'' Lorelai tells him

''wow I just couldn't picture her with a boyfriend.'' Chandler says

''they seem very happy and content together.'' she tells him

''oh well that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so how did you know where to find us?'' Lorelai asks him

''bribed Rachel.'' he tells her

''ah thought so.'' Lorelai says

they stand their next to each other for a minutes minutes in complete silence and awkwardness.

''so she likes to play soccer huh?'' he questions her

''she does it's good exercise for her and she enjoys her and it's what seems to make her happy and she get's excited about it on Saturday's and can't wait to get to her games.'' Lorelai tells him

''well that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''she likes being part of a team and a team player.'' she tells him

''do you think she is still going to play in like middle and highschool and college and maybe even professional?'' he asks her

''I don't know but if that's what she wants to do then sure!'' Lorelai says

''good.'' he says

''yea so uh how's uh that big job of your's?'' she asks him

''fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says and watches her daughter steal the ball and kick it down the field towards the goal and kicks it hard and it goes in

''YES!'' Lorelai cheers and claps and jumps up and down

''that's my girl!'' Chandler says high fiving Lorelai

''she's a good little player.' he says

''yes she really is!'' Lorelai says happily

''she did not get that from me obviously.'' she tells him

''maybe we can send her to a soccer day camp this summer?'' he asks her

''yea sure if that's what she wants and would like do do then sure.'' she tells him

''then I could work full time in the morning's before I have to pick her up.'' she tells him

''do you think she would be too tired to do a full day of soccer camp?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know I guess we could see if she would like to a try a full day of camp.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea I think that you should ask her after the game.'' she tells him

''okay I'll do that.'' he says


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

after the game Maggie comes over with all her stuff and Lorelai takes it from her.

''hey kido awesome game nice goal I'm so proud of you!'' Lorelai tells her

''here drink some water.'' Lorelai says and gets a water bottle out of her shoulder cooler and opens it and gives it to her watching her drink

''hey sweetie do you know who this is?'' Lorelai asks her

Maggie looks at Chandler and shakes her head.

''well this is your daddy sweetie he came to watch you play in your game.'' she tells her

''hey kido!'' he says and bends down to her level

''I'm Chandler it's nice to finally meet you.'' he tells her

Maggie just nods

''so sweetie are you hungry do you want to go and get some lunch with daddy and Me?'' Lorelai asks her

Maggie just nods

''okay let's go.'' Lorelai says

''can I help you with or carry something?'' he asks her

''oh yea sure here.'' she says and puts a bag on his shoulder

they go to Lorelai's suv together and Lorelai opens the trunk and Chandler put's Maggie's bag and stuf fin the trunk and Lorelai closes it.

''okay so I will follow and meet you guy's wherever you guy's are planning to go?'' he asks her

''okay sounds good.'' she says

''okay see you there.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and watches him as he starts to wake away

''Chandler stop wait!'' she yells at him

Chander stops and turns around ''yes?'' he questions her

''come here!'' she tells him

Chandler comes over to her.

Lorelai looks at him and kisses him deeply for a minutes.

Maggie just watches them.

Lorelai then pulls away after a few minutes and smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

''okay meet you at the restaurant.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and walks away and goes to his car

Maggie and Lorelai get in the car and has Chandler follow them to the restaurant. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the restaurant they wall walk in the restaurant together.

''Hi 3?'' the hostess asks them

''yes.'' he says

''any children's menu's?'' the hostess asks him

''1 please.'' he says

''uh hunnie why don't you go get the table and I will bring her to the bathroon to get washed up and we will meet you there in a few minutes.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay come on.'' she says to Maggie and brings her to the bathroom to be washed up

the hostess girl seat's Chandler

''your waiter or waitress will be with you in a minute.'' she tells him

''okay thanks.'' he says

a few minutes later Lorelai and and Maggie come back to down sit at the table.

''hey everything okay?'' he asks them

''yep.'' she says

''good.'' he says

Chandler gently puts his hand on his daughter's softly ''so baby I was wondering something?'' he questions her

''okay shoot!'' she says

''well I was wondering if you wanted Mommy and Me to send you to soccer day camp this summer to get you out of the apartment?'' Chandler asks her

Maggie gasps ''really yea!'' she says excitedly

''I want to I really really want to!'' she tells him excitedly

Chandler smiles and laughs ''okay good sweetie.'' he says

the waiter comes over ''Hi I'm Steve can I take your drink order's?'' he asks them

''iced tea me for and a fuit punch and or lemonade for her and Mom?'' he asks Lorelai

''house wine and glass of water please.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and goes away 


End file.
